


Do you want to touch me?

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: "Do you want to touch me?"The question takes Manco by surprise. In part, because he watched Indio's writing hands.
Relationships: El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Do you want to touch me?

**Author's Note:**

> English (online translate) and Russian (original)  
> [Few people read me, so I decided not to translate. I would still translate using an online translator, because the text is very complex. If someone wants to, they can translate it themselves.]

"Do you want to touch me?"

The question takes Manco by surprise. In part, because he watched Indio's writing hands.  
"You write fast. Does a Mexican work at customs?" he digresses, trying to explain his attention logically.

"I can write English better than I can speak it. Caligraphy is one of the historical tools for transmitting will and wisdom." No doubt it means that something so great is worthy of him, and so he studied the letter carefully. He sounds like he's talking: "how can you assume that I'm not beautiful enough for this?" It is unlikely that anything can keep this person's desire to satisfy their self-conceit. To be fair, he's really smart.

"Yes, those bumps on your fingers because of the letter?" Manco points carefully with his fingers, keeping his hand on the table. Manco is embarrassed by the feeling that he may be less educated than the other person. Indio looks at his hands with raised eyebrows.

"Aren't you used to them?" Indio puts down his pen and spreads his fingers so that Manco can see.

"These are not the calluses of a farmer, a gunslinger, or a worker." Manco doesn't describe it in detail, but he knows that Indio understood.

"Did your parents teach you to write?" Indio's question sounds calm and patient, as if purposely devoid of emotion.

"No, the Holy father taught me. As well as many local children." Manco looks up at him. "I can write, if that's what you mean. But I rarely write."

"Give me your hand, Manco." Indio almost purrs, turning his hand palm up. Manco does not understand what Indio wants to learn from this topic, this robber does not cost anything even from such a trifle to beat out a profit for himself. "Don't worry, I won't bite it off."

Manco reaches out to him and Indio confidently takes his fingers in his own. "You are a good shot and you take care of your hands, your origin is not clear from afar. How long have you disowned him?"

"What is it for?" Manco asks about the origin as such, not the question, which clearly amuses Indio.

"You're an animal breeder, I can feel it in the softness of your skin. To do this, you need your own farm, which made your nails tight. And you rarely cook food, you don't have any minor burns or cuts on your fingertips. Your past and your nature are always with you, Manco. All the while, Indio was gently massaging his fingers, looking thoughtfully from them to Manco's face. There were no sounds of human existence around. There were natural noises, far-off barks, and the wind blowing between the shutters of the open window behind Indio.

Manco likes the feeling and does not take away his hand, and why give up a pleasant one? However, he still tries to throw a barb in response: "What do your lips say?"

Indio could have led the services himself in the Church where the little blond boy had once been taught letters on Saturdays. The bandit's voice was a siren's instrument from the legends of sea fishermen and travelers. Manco might have intended to frame his question as a challenge, but his quiet emotions with a serious interest turned it into a compliment. Manco realized this a few seconds later when he saw the coyote gleam in Indio's eyes.

"I can satisfy your question." Don't even answer. Indio definitely thought that he would make Manco more pleasant than not.

Manco raises his eyebrows, then lifts his chin and looks at Indio defiantly.

Will Indio let him touch his face?

Indio's hands are warm, as if the sun's absorbed energy was stored inside him when riding horses. Dryish, but soft. This is what Manco concludes after Indio takes his hand completely in his hand and begins to bring it to his face, looking invitingly into his face.

Whether there was a kiss during the contact of Manco's palm and Indio's lips is difficult to understand. Manco tries to overcome the stiffness that can make him vulnerable and tries not to think about the subtext of the situation. Indio's hand is on his wrist, and Manco decides to touch his lips with the pad of his thumb. And the lips are contrastingly soft, taking into account the fact that the other parts of the hand feel the beard of a man whose thin curls tickle amusingly.

"Softly. You don't cover your head..."

Indio clearly understands that Manco is shackled and turns his head so that his hand is more comfortable to touch him. Manco himself realizes that he is not breathing at this moment, losing touch with reality. In his experience, what happens is more like when he petted a cat or a stray dog that fawned on him. And he starts stroking Indio's jaw, feeling his own skin goosebumps because of the tickling beard and the opposite softness of the skin around or around its edges.

Manco starts to breathe as he is horrified to realize the situation when Indio is actually kissing his palm, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. And he was definitely enjoying it, despite the tightness of his neck.

What does Manco have to do?

"And what can your mouth say about my hands now?"

"That they are tender," Indio breath burns "And that they are made for only two things."

"What are these?" Manco takes his phrase partly as a hypodermic humiliation of his capabilities, but the way Indio is now stroking the back of his hand, pressed against his cheek, suggests rather the opposite.

"Love and shooting. Two fine arts worthy of these hands."

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Тебе хочется прикоснуться ко мне?"

Вопрос застаёт Манко врасплох. В том числе потому что он наблюдал за пишущими руками Индио.  
"Ты быстро пишешь. На таможне работает мексиканец?" Он отходит от темы, пытаясь логически объяснить своё внимание.

"Я умею писать по-английски лучше, чем говорю. Калиграфия один из исторических инструментов передачи воли и мудрости". Несомненно оно означает, что нечто столь великое достойно его и поэтому он старательно изучал письмо. Он и звучит так, словно говорит: "как можно предположить, что я недостаточно прекрасен для этого?" Вряд ли что-то может удержать желание этого человека удовлетворить своё самомнение. Справедливости ради - он действительно умён. 

"Да, эти бугорки на пальцах из-за письма?" Манко осторожно указывает пальцами руки, не отрывая её от стола. Манко испытывает смущение из-за ощущения своей возможной меньшей образованности, чем той, что обладает собеседник. Индио смотрит на свои руки с приподнятыми бровями. 

"Неужели они для тебя не привычны?" Индио кладёт перо и расправляет пальцы, чтобы Манко мог рассмотреть. 

"Это не мозоли фермера, стрелка или рабочего." Манко не расписывает подробно но знает, что Индио понял. 

"Тебя учили писать родители?" Вопрос Индио звучит спокойно и терпеливо, словно специально лишённый эмоций. 

"Нет, меня учил святой отец. Как и многих местных детей." Манко поднимает на него взгляд. "Я умею писать, если ты об этом. Но я редко пишу."

"Дай мне свою руку, Манко." Почти мурлычит Индио, переворачивая свою руку ладонью вверх. Манко не понимает что хочет вынести из этой темы Индио, этому разбойнику ничего не стоит даже из подобной мелочи выбить для себя выгоду. "Не бойся, я её не откушу."

Манко протягивает к нему руку и Индио уверенно берёт его пальцы своими. "Ты хороший стрелок и бережёшь свои руки, из далека совсем не ясно твоё происхождение. Давно ты от него открестился?" 

"А зачем оно нужно?" Манко спрашивает о происхождении как таковом, а не о вопросе, чем явно забавляет Индио.

"Ты животновод, я это чувствую по нежности твоей кожи. Для этого нужна своя ферма, которая сделала твои ногти плотными. И ты редко готовишь пищу, у тебя нет ни мелких ожогов, порезов на кончиках пальцев. Твоё прошлое и твоё естество всегда с тобой, Манко. Оно видно." Всё это время Индио мягко массажировал его пальцы, смотря задумчивым взглядом то на них, то на лицо Манко. Звуков человеческого существования вокруг не было. Были естественные шорохи, далёкий-далёкий лай и ветер, гуляющий между ставней раскрытого окна за спиной Индио.

Манко нравятся ощущения и он не отбирает руку, да и зачем отказываться от приятного? Однако он всё же пытается пустить колкость в ответ: "А о чём же говорят твои губы?" 

Индио мог бы сам вести службы в церкви, где когда-то маленького блондинистого мальчика обучали буквам по субботам. Голос бандита был инструментом сирены из легенд морских рыбаков и путешественников. Возможно Манко и собирался сформулировать свой вопрос, как вызов, но его тихие эмоции с возникшим серьёзным интересом переиначили его в комплимент. Манко понял это несколькими секундами позже, когда увидел в глазах Индио задор койота.

"Я могу удовлетворить твой вопрос." Даже не ответить. Индио определённо считал, что сделает сейчас Манко скорее приятно, чем нет. 

Манко вскидывает брови, после чего приподнимает подбородок и смотрит на Индио с вызовом.

Позволит ли Индио ему прикоснуться к своему лицу.

Руки Индио тёплые, словно внутри него копилась поглощённая энергия солнца, во время поездок на лошадях. Суховатые, но мягкие. Это Манко заключает, после того, как Индио берёт его кисть полностью в руку и начинает предносить к своему лицу, призывно смотря ему в лицо. 

Был ли поцелуй во время соприкосновения ладони Манко и губ Индио - понять сложно. Манко старается преодолеть скованность, которая может сделать его уязвимым и старается не думать о подтексте ситуации. Рука Индио держит его за запястье, а Манко принимает решение потрогать его губы подушечкой большого пальца. И губы оказываются контрастно мягкими, с учётом того, что остальные участки руки чувствуют бороду мужчины, чьи тонкие кудряшки забавно щекочут.

"Мягко. Ты ведь не прикрываешь голову..." 

Индио явно понимает, что Манко скован и поворачивает свою голову так, чтобы его руке было удобнее к нему прикасаться. Манко сам понимает, что не дышит в этот момент, теряя связь с реальностью. По его опыту - происходящее больше напоминает то, когда он ласкал кота или бродячую собаку, что ластились к нему. И он начинает поглаживать челюсть Индио, чувствуя, как его же кожа заходится мурашками из-за щекочущей бороды и противоположной мягкости кожи по её краям или пож ней.

Манко начинает дышать, когда с ужасом осознаёт ситуацию, когда Индио уже по-настоящему целует его в ладонь, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь моментом. И он точно наслаждался, не смотря на напряжённую шею.

И что Манко остаётся делать?

"И что твой рот теперь может сказать о моих руках?" 

"Что они нежные," обжигает дыханием Индио "И что они созданы только для двух вещей." 

"Это каких же?" Манко воспринимает его фразу частично, как подкожное унижение своих возможностей, но то, как Индио сейчас гладит его тыльную сторону руки, прижатой к его щеке - говорит скорее об обратном. 

"Любовь и стрельба. Два тончайщих искусства, достойных этих рук."


End file.
